2019: Tsukuyomi Confidential
is the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It features the final revelations regarding Swartz and Tsukuyomi and the betrayal of Swartz against Heure and Ora. Synopsis Tsukuyomi has been captured! Swartz begins to tell them everything surrounding their family history. Specifically why Tsukuyomi lost her memories and joined the Resistance with Geiz! As Sougo and the others went searching for Tsukuyomi's whereabouts, they suddenly run into a fleeing Heure and Ora! They have discovered that Swartz's ambition has forced him to extend his demonic hand towards Heure and Ora...! Plot Zi-O II, GeizRevive and Decade are continuing their fight against Another Zi-O II but he easily wipes the floor with them. They revert back, and Tsukasa Kadoya gets them to escape with his dimension wall. Hiryu Kakogawa lets them go, with a warning that their last meeting after this will be the end. In Hiryu's castle, Tsukuyomi's real identity is revealed by Swartz. They actually came from another timeline in which both of them are royalty. Heure, who is apprehending Tsukuyomi, asks Swartz about Time Jackers' true goal to select a new king, but Swartz used them for his personal gain instead. This is confirmed by the newly arrived Ora, which explains that Daiki Kaito received his time powers from Swartz. Before they can continue to ask Swartz for explanation however, he drags Ora before him and absorbs her time power. He tries to do the same to Heure, but luckily he can escape with an unconscious Ora in tow. Swartz then commands Kaito to chase them as he continues to keep Tsukuyomi in custody. Back in 95 DO, Sougo asks Tsukasa about Kaito and the senior rider answer that Kaito didn't always have time power, but he always weird like that. Outside their room, Junichiro Tokiwa is preparing to save Tsukuyomi, but Sougo stops him and said that he will save her instead. Meanwhile, Heure and Ora are hiding from Another Riders in an abandoned building, discussing about their next plan. Suddenly, Kaito appears to give them the GrandZi-O Ridewatch for unknown reason. He then call Another Double and Another Faiz to keep image that he's working for Swartz. Luckily, Sougo and Geiz are around. They transform to WArmor and FaizArmor respectively and defeat both Another Riders. Geiz reprimand Sougo that he's helping enemies, but Ora ask them to listen for a bit. She asks Sougo to enact vengeance to Swartz, and hands him back the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. Back in the castle, Swartz explains to Tsukuyomi that in the succession of king of their world, she is chosen as the new king, although Swartz's power is greater. He raged and wiped Tsukuyomi's memories, then took her to this world. He left her in the resistance in 2068 to die. He's surprised that she's still alive after all that happened. Now, he wants her power and begins to absorb it. Before the absorption complete, Woz swoops in to interrupt. Swartz actually knew that Woz just pretended to be Hiryu's lackey to investigate him. He blasts Woz and continues to absorb Tsukuyomi's power, leaving her fainted. Woz then takes her to escape using his scarf. Swartz declares that this is just the beginning, his eyes gleaming with power. Woz takes Tsukuyomi back at 95 DO. She tries to apologize to Geiz about her real identity, but Geiz said not to worry. Woz also apologizes to Sougo about his ruse, but Sougo states that he always believe him. Now, they depart to defeat Hiryu for once and all. In the castle, Hiryu already summoned most of Another Riders (except Another Decade and Another Drive). He transforms into Another Zi-O II as Sougo transforms into GrandZi-O, Geiz into GeizRevive Shippu, Woz into WozGinga Finally and Tsukasa into his base form. Thus, the final battle begin. Sougo summons Ride Heisaber in conjunction of Saikyo Zikan Girade to defeat his foes, as Another Zi-O II approaches him. In another place, Geiz and Woz are in the midst of Another Riders, even the gigantic Another Kuuga. Geiz asks about their relationship in the true timeline, in which Woz answers that he used to work under him, serving Sougo. Geiz doesn't believe that one bit and they proceed to defeat their foes using combination finisher. Decade is on his own battle and easily defeat three Another Riders using only AttackRide cards, until DiEnd arrives. They scuffle briefly and Decade is winning easily... but Swartz freezes him. He then absorb Decade's power, creating the Decade Anotherwatch, his true goal. The battle of GrandZi-O and Another Zi-O II is still raging, but this time Sougo is winning because his doubts are gone. Frustrated, Hiryu threw away his time power and tries to fight Sougo with brute force, but it too failed. Finally, Sougo launches All 20 Time Break and destroy Another Zi-O II alongside his false timeline, returning them to the real, peaceful 2019. Sougo, Geiz and Woz regroup with a healthy Tsukuyomi approaches them. They then see a collapsed Hiryu, his Zi-O II Anotherwatch is taken by Kaito as his targeted "treasure". On another place, Tsukasa also fainted, and Swartz explains that he already has Decade's power... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Neo Decadriver Voice, Neo Diendriver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Another Zi-O II: *Another Riders: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, W, Zi-O Ridewatch II, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, Faiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***WArmor, Zi-O II, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***FaizArmor, GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **All Twenty Time Break ***Kuuga Mighty Form, Agito Ground Form, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade Ace Form, Hibiki, Kabuto Rider Form, Den-O Sword Form, Kiva, Decade, Double CycloneJoker, OOO Tatoba Combo, Fourze Base States, Wizard Flame Style, Gaim Orange Arms, Drive Type Speed, Ghost Ore Damashii, Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, Build RabbitTank Form *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Ride HeiSaber, Saikyo Girade, Zikan Girade GZ with Ride HeiSaber Saikyo Girade.png|GrandZi-O using Ride HeiSaber and Saikyo Girade ATTB Ver 2 Step 1.png|All 19 Heisei Riders summoned Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Anotherwatches *'Another Rider(s) summoned by Another Zi-O II:' **Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Double, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build All except Another Drive & Decade summoned.png|All Another Riders (except for Another Drive and Another Decade) being summoned Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: Blast, Slash ***Final Attack Ride: Decade (attempted; failed) **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend **'Forms:' ***Diend Errors To be added. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz, Woz **Ridewatches ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz **Midridewatches ***Woz: Woz **Anotherwatches: Hibiki (transforms into Woz Midridewatch), Zi-O (transforms into Zi-O Ridewatch), Decade (transforms into Geiz Ridewatch) Zi-O 43 CS 1.png|Anotherwatches closing screen Zi-O 43 CS 2.png|Then turns into normal Ridewatches closing screen *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tadajol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone **'Watches in Diend's possession': Another Zi-O II **'Watches in Swartz's possession': Another Decade *The major part of the opening is replaced by exclusive clips from Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer in this episode, which will release 2 weeks after this episode airing. *This episode marks the greatest number of both Kamen Riders and Another Riders summoned with a total of 19 and 17 respectively. *Another Double and Another Kuuga makes their first televised appearance as the 2019 version summoned by Another Zi-O II since their previous appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. **Another Double's case is similar to that of Another Den-O, though the latter did have a host before being used by Another Zi-O II. **Another Kuuga's powers are heavily weakened in this episode as opposed to the version that appeared in the film. This is most likely due to the film's version having an actual Time Jacker as a host. **This episode also marks the first televised appearance of Another Ryuki who appeared in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. *This marks the first time Zi-O uses Ride HeiSaber since Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki episode 3. *Final TV appearance of Zi-O II and Geiz FaizArmor External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：ツクヨミ・コンフィデンシャル *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：ツクヨミ・コンフィデンシャル References ru:2019: Цукуёми, конфиденциально Category:Crossovers